Party of the Century
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Because seriously, what else would Lisanna and Bickslow's wedding be called? - One-shot. Set in the Remember Me universe.


Party of the Century

"So," Laxus said as he sat at a table in the guildhall. "Let's see here. I'm married to the demon, Bickslow's now married to her sister, Freed's too obsessed with me to get married, and… Oh, wait, Ever. Poor you. You're still stuck with Elfman."

"Ha ha," the woman said as what Bickslow described as the party of the century went on around them. Adjusting her glasses, she said, "You would sound so much more frightening when you said that if you didn't have your daughter in your lap."

Had it not been for the fact that Laxus did very much so have his youngest daughter, Marin, sitting in his lap, and that he was at his sister-in-law's wedding reception, he might have reminded Evergreen who was boss. But, as it stood, all of those things very much so were gong on and, more importantly, he'd only had, oh, four beers so far. She hit him back up at around seven and she might just get a ball of lightning up her ass.

"Don't fight," Marin told them, the child sitting up tall in her father's lap so that she could stare what she considered her aunt down. "It's a happy day. Aunt Lissy's married!"

Ever spared a smile for the girl. "She is, isn't she?"

"Finally," Laxus grumbled as he patted Marin on the head. "Bad enough they want to be together. Had to pop off a bastard before they got it all said and done."

Maybe he had had too much already…

"in any event," Ever sighed, gesturing around to the guild around them. "It's over, basically."

"And now I get to go home with the weeping demon as she tells me about how much she just loves her sister and is happy to see her happy, but at the same time-"

"It's not good to talk about your wife behind her back." That, accompanied with a thump to the back of his head told Laxus that Mira was back.

"Oy, demon," he complained as Marin giggled, staring up at her mother. "You bring me my beer?"

"This is why I hate having parties at the guildhall. Everyone expects me to do everything," she complained.

"You know you love it. And Marin wants a juice. Did you get her some juice? Huh? No. You sure are slacking today."

"Daddy." Marin didn't find him funny. Go figure. The newly crowned five year old was probably one of the only people outside of the demon that could scold him and get away with it. "Be nice."

"Just for you," he sighed as Mira leaned down to kiss the girl's head before taking her own seat at the table. Of course, she'd come with a beer for her husband. Of course.

Ever, smiling at this, said, "Have you seen Elfman?"

"He's probably off crying over Lisanna again," Laxus grumbled. "What else is new?"

"They've been living together forever," the woman complained, "and have a son. How could he not have for seen this?"

"You're the one that's dating him."

"Unfortunately."

"Leave him alone," Mira told them with a shake of her head. "He's just…an emotional man. That's all."

"Elf." Marin glanced around for the man. Where was he?

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids, Marin?" Mirajane asked then. "You don't want to sit over here with us all day, do you?"

All day? Laxus narrowed his eyes at his wife. No one said anything about it being all day.

Of course, as the Master, he spent most days up at the guildhall drinking and doing nothing, but the idea of _having_ to do said made it a lot less fun.

"Haven's mean," the girl said simply, going back to snuggling back up against her father. "Daddy said I don't gotta play with her."

"What did she do?"

"She keeps making fun of Marin's dress," Laxus said. "And that's not nice."

"Gee, Lax, as her father, you think there'd be something you could do."

"You'd think."

"Have you tried, I dunno, telling her to leave her sister alone?"

"…Go away, Mira. We were having a nice time over here before you showed up."

"What did you just say?"

"And that's my cue," Ever groaned as she stood up. She needed another drink anyhow. "Come on, Mar. I'm sure we can find your uncle."

She was quick to jump out of her father's lap, not wanting to listen to her parents argue. And without her as a buffer, boy did they. Both had been a little tense the past few months, helping Lisanna and Bickslow first with their newborn and then with their wedding.

It hadn't been exactly fun.

"Everyone's so happy," Marin observed as she held tight to Ever's hand. They were walking around the guildhall, looking for the man, but the little girl was mostly just making sure not to run into anyone. That wasn't polite. Freed taught her that. He was pretty great too. "Aunt Ever."

"Mmmhmm. Wedding's are just great, aren't they?"

"Yep!" Marin giggled. "I'm gonna have one, one day."

"I bet."

'You can come," she offered.

"I wouldn't miss it."

They came to a stop suddenly as a very drunk Bickslow bounded up in front of them, his dolls circling happily around. The man didn't have his helmet on and, as always, his face tattoo scared the little girl a little. Not a lot, but enough that she pressed real close to Evergreen, just in case.

"Hey, have you seen-"

'Ever!" Bickslow sniffled. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Thought what? That I'd be foolish enough to show up to this?"

'Me married before you." He pretended to wipe at his eye. "Then again, you are an intolerable hag-"

"Bickslow."

"And Marin!" He was rather excitable when he was sober. Drunk Bickslow was about twenty times worse. Bending down, he grinned widely at the girl. "I'm finally your uncle, yeah? For real!"

"For real!" his dolls insisted. Well, the ones with him. She counted three, but knew there were five. She was real good with numbers. The others were probably with her Aunt Lissy. "Marin!"

"You're scaring her," Ever hissed, batting at him. "And where's your son?"

"Uh…well… He's here."

"No shit."

'Probably with Lissy or Elfman or Freed or…or… I need another beer. See you around, little Lissy." He patted Marin on her head before walking off. "And very, very big Ever."

The woman just huffed though as Marin giggled a little. No matter how scary he got, Bickslow always managed to make her smile. He was really silly. And Aunt Lissy thought he was cute.

She was cute. Aunt Lissy was. Everyone said that they looked just alike! She sure hoped so, because the woman had looked very beautiful on practically ever occasion, but especially that day. Her dress had been whiter than her hair and it made her blue eyes look even shinier. Marin loved her.

Just…not as much as Aunt Ever.

"I swear, he has to be the most annoying man to ever live," the woman was grumbling as she led the little girl along, never one letting go of her hand. She knew how much Marin hated large crowds. And though she knew everyone in the hall practically, she was very much so more comfortable around her immediate family.

Other than her sister. She seemed to make her the most uneasy of everyone she knew.

"Aunt Ever?"

"Hmmm?"

Squeezing the woman's hand tightly, she said, "Will we eat cake soon?"

"Very soon."

"Good." Giggling, she said, "And can I play with Ajax?"

That was her baby cousin. Aunt Lissy and Bickslow's son. He wasn't very old, but she liked him a lot more than her sister for the most part.

"After we find your uncle," she said with a shake of her head. "Honestly, I don't know where- There he is."

He was weeping rather openly, Elfman was, seated at a table with, of course, his little sister.

"Really, Elf, I don't know what to tell you," the young woman was saying as she patted him on the shoulder. "Other than, it is kinda my wedding, you know? And I'd sorta like to go, I dunno, talk to people? And you're-"

"Aunt Lissy!" Marin didn't let go of Ever's hand, but did wave at the woman. That was enough of a distraction for the two siblings, as Elfman removed his hands from his eyes, though they still welled with tears, so that he could stare at his youngest niece. And Lisanna actually stood up, glad that Marin was there to get the attention off her.

"Hi, sweetie." She smiled at her. "Did I tell you yet how pretty you look in your dress?"

"You look pretty too," Marin giggled, bashful as she leaned against Evergreen. The woman had keyed in on her boyfriend then though and was clearly disapproving.

"You can go, Lisanna," she told the woman who, after running a hand over Marin's matching watching locks, was doing just that, two of Bickslow's babies following. "I'll take it from here."

"Elf." Finally, Marin wiggled free of Ever, though that was just to go rush and pat her uncle's arm. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it, Marin," he sobbed. "This is just all too much."

"Suck it up," Ever complained as she sat on the other side of Marin, the little girl taking to leaning against her uncle in a vain attempt to comfort him. "Elfman, honestly."

"Poor Elf."

"Poor me."

Evergreen wasn't nearly as sympathetic.

"Elfman," she said, frowning over at him. "They've been together for years. Many years, it feels like."

"I can't help it."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"Elf-"

"Ajax!" Marin moved away from her uncle then as she saw Freed passing, the baby in his arms. At the sound of her voice, the letter mage made a stop at the table. Taking one look at Elfman, he just shook his head.

"Tell me," Freed said as he passed Bickslow's son off to Evergreen. "Do real men cry at weddings?"

"Real men aren't afraid to," Elfman growled at him. Marin was finished with them though as she stared happily down at her cousin.

"Careful," Evergreen said as Marin tried to reach out to pat the baby on the head. "He's still very little."

"I know."

Smiling, Ever said, "I remember when you were this little. Do you?"

"Mmmm…yeah."

"No, you don't."

Marin frowned at her. "Then why'd you ask?"

"Yeah, Ever," Elfman said, his tears coming to a sudden halt. "Why'd you ask?"

"Shut up, Elfman."

"This is uncalled for! I didn't go seeking you out, you know."

"Why do you have Ajax anyhow?" Evergreen asked Freed who was, once again, searching around for Laxus.

"I got stuck with him when Bickslow appeared too intoxicated to," he said. "I've been trying to pass him off on others for awhile now, but no one wants a baby."

"Not at the party of the century," Ever sighed, glancing around. "Elf and I have to take him home tonight anyways. We can watch him. Laxus is on the other side of the guild though, if you want- And you're just leaving without saying thank you."

"That's not polite, Freed," Marin called after him, but it didn't matter. When it came to Laxus, politeness wasn't relevant.

Elfman sniffled some more. "We gotta take the kid home?"

"Ajax, anyhow, yes. We're keeping him for the first two days, then Mira and Laxus are."

"You're a real monster when we have to baby-sit over night," he told the woman.

"I am not."

"She is, Marin," he insisted. "You don't even know."

The little girl just giggled. "I love Ajax."

"I know, sweetie," Ever sighed, taking another look around. As one of her few friends without kids or even a husband, you'd think she'd be able to at least somewhat enjoy the reception. You'd think. "I know."

"Where's Haven? And the other kids?" Elfman asked then. "Marin?"

"Over there." She spotted them easily and pointed. "But I don't wanna play with them anymore."

At the moment, none of the kids seemed to be getting along. Not that that was anything ground breaking…

"How come everyone else had to wear dresses and suits and stuff and you didn't?"

The little girl stared the older boy down for a moment before saying, "Because I'm me."

"Haven doesn't like dresses," their other friend, a pink hair girl, said as she giggled. "But I really like mine."

"And you look real nice in it," Locke, the dark haired boy, said, nodding his head at the other girl. "Navi."

"Your shoe's untied," Haven, the blonde girl, told him with a frown. "And your suit looks stupid on you."

"I look good. You're just jealous."

"Why? Because I don't look as stupid as the rest of you?"

Navi kept swishing around, loving the way her dress flowed. Even Lisanna, who was so busy the entire day, had notice and complimented her on it.

"Oy," they heard then, all the kids glancing up. It was Bickslow who just stared down at them with a slight frown. "You guys seen Lisanna?"

"No," Haven said, holding her hand over her nose. "And you stink."

"He's drunk," Locke said. "And I think Ms. Lisanna's with Elfman."

Grunt. "Thanks, kids."

"Thanks, kids," his dolls sang as he turned to walk off. The three children were giggling by then though and still were when Natsu found them.

"Hey! Navi!" He came to ruffle her hair while Happy rested on the man's head. Too many fish, too little time, as it were. "I've been lookin' for you!"

"Me?" she asked, staring up at her father. "How come?"

"'cause I love you," he said simply. "And I wanna hang out."

"Is everyone else mad at you?" Locke asked him.

"Both of us," Natsu said with a grin. "How'd you know?"

Haven, really not wanting to have to 'hang out' with someone's father, took her leave then to go find something better to do. Locke, noticing this, followed.

"What did you wanna do?" Navi asked.

"Mmmm-"

"Eat?"

"Wonderful idea!" Natsu grinned at her. "You know, I think there's a reason we get along so well."

"I can't eat anymore," Happy groaned from Natsu's head. "I love Lisanna, but I think she hates me."

"What do you mean?" Navi asked as she followed her father then through the crowd. "Happy?"

"Who would present me with so many fish and not expect me to try and eat them all?" he complained.

"You asked her to have a lotta fish," they heard then as Lucy appeared from the crowd. "And I wasn't finish yelling at you, Natsu."

"That's how come we really went to get you, Navi," Happy told her. "To protect us. Lucy's gone mad!"

"I haven't gone mad," she complained as her daughter giggled. "I am mad. At you two."

"It's not their fault," Navi insisted. "They're just…them. They don't know any better."

"See? Navi gets me."

"Natsu," Lucy complained. "And you don't even know what he did, Navi, to defend him."

"I don't care," she said with a shrug. "I know that he didn't mean to make you mad, whatever it is that he did. And that he's sorry about it. So I think you should just forgive him, please."

"Yeah, Luce," Natsu complained. "Forgive me, please."

"Me too," Happy ordered. Then he groaned. "And never let me eat this many fish again."

"I told you that you were going to get full."

"Then I did get full. And you still didn't stop me."

"You sure have a way of pushing the blame off on others, cat."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it, huh?"

So was Haven. And at the moment, she was busy blaming Locke about something that she clearly caused.

"-be so clumsy."

"You're the one that spilled it on me," the nine year old complained as he tried to wipe at his shirt with a napkin. They'd found something to eat finally, but Haven had managed to bump into him and make him drop his plate all over his suit. His mother would be so upset. Not to mention…he'd kinda liked lookin' all snazzy… "It's your fault."

"Is not."

"Is too. And now I'm going to get in trouble, Haven. But do you care? No."

"I do too." She stuck her tongue out at him. "But I'm not going to say that something's my fault when clearly-"

"You never think that anything's your fault."

"You're just mad because you didn't get to be in the wedding."

"You didn't even want to be in the wedding! You complained about it the whole time."

"Well, weddings are stupid, so-"

"Haven." He was really upset. "Mom's gonna get mad at me."

"Well…What if we hide it?"

"Hide it?"

She nodded. "Your shirt."

"I don't have another shirt here to wear, Haven," he complained. "And she'll have to see it eventually."

"No, she won't." She even shook her head. "We'll say…say… Something. That you lost it."

"You can't just lose a shirt!"

"I bet we can."

"Haven-"

"Come on." She moved to grab his arm and drag him away then. "We'll figure something out."

Not a moment after they ran off into the crowd, Gajeel appeared with Pantherlily, a frown on his face.

"Huh," he grumbled. "Could have sworn I heard Locke over here. Figured he'd want to cut out of here about now."

"We can't leave yet," Lily told him. "You heard Levy. She said-"

"If I manage the kid to have some sorta accident, then I can get out of here this minute."

"Accident?"

"Sure," Gajeel said. "He breaks a bone or cuts something open-"

"Gajeel, you cannot honestly-"

"I'm not going to…hurt him. We'll fake it!"

"Yes, because Levy won't see through that."

"It's worth a shot."

"And besides," the Exceed went on. "I figured you'd want to stay at least until they cut the cake. I think that's customary."

"Like I care anything about-"

"Hey, Gajeel!"

Growling. Then shoving.

"Get off me! I don't care if you are the groom. And how much have you had to drink?" the man grumbled as Bickslow came to toss an arm around him. "Ya freak."

"It's a party," Bickslow insisted. "And have you seen Lisanna?"

"No," Lily said as Gajeel sent him a dark glare. "We have not."

"Gah! This kid is impossible to track down." Mainly because he was too plastered to even know his right from left. "The things I do for her, eh?"

"I don't like that one much," Lily remarked to Gajeel once the seith disappeared.

"There are definitely others that I'm fonder of," he agreed. "Now let's get back to finding Locke, yeah? It might be our only way out of here."

"You sure are insistent about not staying around long."

"I spend every day with these idiots," he grumbled. "Why waste anymore time? Levy's crazy."

So they set off to find Locke once more as Haven just drug him deeper and deeper into the guildhall. There had to be somewhere to hide the shirt for awhile.

"Where are you going, brat?" Laxus grumbled at one point when the two passed his table. "I'm talking to you!"

But she didn't answer and, honestly, he was more focused on the fact that Freed was annoying the crap out of him, and Mirajane wasn't being much better.

"This wedding blows," he grumbled at one point. "Can I go home now?"

"Laxus, you're like this every single time anyone gets married. I mean, sheesh. You'd think you'd at least be happy for Bickslow and Lisanna."

"I am, Mirajane. Very happy. And I would be happier if they weren't practically married already."

"And what about the fact that you're getting to see everyone? Some people for the first time in a long time."

"Right. Great. I get to see Cana back up at the bar, drinking herself to death, as Bacchus cheers her on. Rah-rah team. Is that what you want? Huh?" Shaking his head, he said, "And they brought all their stupid friends from their guild with them. If I hear something about wild four again, I'm gonna crack some skulls."

"Behave."

"You behave! I don't gotta behave! I-"

"Now, now," Freed said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked between the two of them. "Let's not lose our heads."

"You shut up, Freed," Laxus grumbled. "I can talk to my demon however I want! I- Mira, no."

"No more beer for you," she said as she stood, taking his mug away.

"I'm the Master! I can have however much beer I want! Demon-"

"Cool off some, Laxus, and then maybe later we can talk again."

"Demon!" But she was already walking off. Gah! He hated her. He really, really hated her. She ruined everything. When he voiced this to Freed, the man hesitated before speaking slowly.

"Well," the green haired letter mage said slowly, "She has at times exhibited less than adequate-"

"What are you trying to say, Freed? Huh? Huh? You talkin' bad about the demon?"

And that was exactly why he hated moments such as those.

"No," he said. "Not at all. I-"

"So what then? You're disagreeing with me? You think that she should just be allowed to talk to me like that? I'm the Master! I'm the Thunder God!"

"Yes, yes, I know, but-"

"But? Then you think that Mira is-"

"I don't know what you want from me!"

"Well sheesh," they both heard then. Turning, they saw Bickslow standing there. "All I was gonna ask was if any of ya had seen Lissy. That's all."

"We are having a moment, Bickslow," Freed complained, glaring at the man. "Honestly, no one knows where Lisanna is. So just go!"

"I never," Bickslow said, turning up his nose. "Et tu, boss?"

But he'd been quiet for a moment and it'd given him a chance to reflect on a few things. Like how much he missed the demon. Huh. That was fast.

"Mira," he called as he got to his feet, slightly unsteady. "I'm all cooled off now! Where'd you go?"

"Thanks a lot, Bickslow," Freed complained as the man, defeated, came to sit down with a sigh. "We were having a heart to heart…err…a heart to…very mean words. But it was going to turn out better, I'm sure. That could be me right now that he was seeking forgiveness from for his harsh tones. Now it's wasted on his wife."

"You sound crazy, bro," Bickslow said as he laid his head down on the table. "And I just miss Lissy so much. Is this marriage? I thought that constantly searching for the only one you care about was all the stuff before that? I had her and now I lost and-"

"Bickslow?"

"Lissy!" His head shot up then as the dolls with him went to greet the two with her. "Here you are. I've been lookin' for ya, kid!"

"Really now."

"Uh-huh." Stumbling to his feet, he grinned widely at her. "It ain't the party of the century if I don't get to spend it with you."

"Bickslow…"

"And also…I lost my shoes."

Both Freed and Lisanna glanced down at his feet then, shocked to find that yes, they were gone.

"How," the man's teammate said slowly, "does a grown man lose his shoes?"

"Very, very easily. When you're me."

"Why did you take them off?" Lisanna asked.

"They got hard to deal with," he said. "I was dancin' and they were hurtin' and…and… Can you help me find them?"

"Bickslow."

"For better or worse, Lisanna."

"You getting drunk right off the bat is a tad more than just a normal worse." But when she looked to the other man, he was walking away. "Freed-"

"He is officially and completely your problem now," the letter mage said simply. "You picked him."

She did. Unfortunately.

It was about then though that Gajeel was passed them, following the scent of his son. It was a tad difficult with so many people jammed into the guildhall, but he was making due.

"I smell the Master's kid too," he grumbled to Lily.

"Of course. When aren't they together?"

He found them in one of the storage rooms. And when he did, he only blinked.

"What are you doing?'

"Not what it looks like," Haven said.

"Yeah," Locke agreed. "We're not trying to shove my shirt in one of these storage boxes to hide it or nothing."

Haven just gave him a look. "You really don't get the point of lying, do you?"

Locke was in his little undershirt and tux jacket, but his dress shirt was missing, as well as his bowtie. He'd been real proud when Gajeel showed him how to tie it all by himself. It was pretty much the best thing ever.

Now it had a stain on it too. Sigh.

"What," Lily said slowly, "were you going to tell your mother about where they went?"

"We were gonna get to that later," the boy said with a shrug.

Nodding, Haven said, "We figured she'd believe us if we said that we ran into some sorta wizard that steals clothes or something."

"Either that or I just lost it and can't remember what happened."

"That one sounded good too."

Sighing loudly, Gajeel said, "What's wrong with the shirt again?"

"It's got stains on it." Locke was pulling it back out of the box then with a slight frown. "And I didn't wanna get in trouble."

"She shouldn't have gotten you all dressed up and taken you to somewhere with food if she didn't want you to get it all messy. You're just a boy." Gajeel took to scratching at his head. "So come on. I need you to fake an injury."

"Fake a- Why?"

"So I can get out of here," he grumbled. "Why else?"

"Why do we gotta leave?"

"Did you want to stay?"

"Well…I dunno. But-"

"I get it." Haven snickered into her hand. "You don't wanna stay 'cause they won't let you get up there and sing."

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel frowned at her. "And I ain't talkin' to you. Don't care if you're the Master's brat or not, you-"

"I heard you talkin' to Laxus and Mom," Haven giggled. "You were real upset because they refused to even let you bring your guitar!"

"Wow, Dad," Locke said with a shake of his head. "You sure are a sore loser."

"Shut up!" Annoyed now, he said, "And for that, I ain't pleading your case to your mom."

"What? No fair."

"Now come on," he grumbled, turning to walk away, annoyed further when Lily began to chuckle as well. "You got an injury to make up."

"How am I supposed to fake an injury? And are you really gonna tell Mom, or- Ow, Haven!"

She slugged him in the arm again. "What? I'm trying to injure you."

"No, you're not. You're just being mean, like always. So cut it out!"

She hit him again. "Baby. You always- Hey!"

He'd hit her back. "I told you to stop."

"I was helping."

"No, you weren't!"

"Was too!"

They were full on attacking one another by that time, neither backing down a bit. Gajeel, seeing this, growled before snapping at them.

"Cut it out! Locke, your mom and I both told you not to fight at this. It's a wedding and that's important…to some people. And I'm sure that the Master told you the same thing, Haven."

But they weren't listening then. And Gajeel, no less annoyed, just left them behind. Let 'em fight it out in the back. Least they weren't disturbing anyone back there.

And besides, Locke looked like he was kicking the girl's butt and, boy, did she deserve it. She was always pickin' on his kid and Levy had instilled all these stupid gallant feelings in Locke in stuff. Like how you couldn't just pop someone in the mouth when they got annoying. And definitely not a girl. Bleh.

"Where are you going now, Gajeel?" Lily asked, following. Haven and Locke threw down at least once a day; it really wasn't that interesting any more. "Since apparently it isn't up on stage?"

"You shut up, cat. Whose fault is it that these people can't appreciate good music?"

"Maybe the guy who hasn't improved a lick in the past ten years?"

"You're about to be homeless."

"Gee-hee."

"Stop stealing my stuff, cat!"

Eventually though, as with most of their fights, Haven and Locke got bored. You could only slug someone so many times. And very rarely did they use their magic against one another. It was just one of those unspoken rules. Other then when Haven shocked him with her lightning just for kicks.

She did that sometimes.

She was probably the worst best friend a kid could have.

"Your dad left," she said once they tired out, both just standing there, hunched over, breathing heavily. He looked ready to hit her again if she made a move, but she wasn't in that moment. "And now look; we ripped your little jacket too."

"Huh?" He hadn't noticed. "Oh no! Maybe this is why Gray takes off his clothes before he fights."

"I really don't think that's why."

"Now I'm really in trouble!"

Haven shook her head. "We could always go back to the first plan and say you lost all of it, but I think your dad's pretty mad that we laughed at him."

"Yeah," Locke sighed, hanging his head. "He don't like for people to joke about him much."

"Laxus doesn't either."

"They're just big babies." He went ahead and slipped off his tux jacket before using it to dab at the sweat covering his forehead. It sure was hot. "But maybe once I told him that I won my fight with you, he'll-"

"And why," Haven said as she moved to walk passed him, "would you tell him that?"

"Uh, because I did."

"Hardly."

"I did too and you know it."

"No, Locke," she said, not even glancing back at him. "You did not. I would still fight you right now if there was a point to it. But there's not. Because I already won."

"That's crap and you know it. At most, it was a tie."

"No, it wasn't. I won and you lost."

"You did not!"

"You're such a sore loser, just like your dad."

"I didn't lose!"

But she just kept walking and he had to follow her because, well, he just did. He always did.

"Haven- Oh. Something's goin' on," he said as they made it back into the front of the hall. Everyone was sitting down and Mirajane was up on stage, giving a toast or something.

How long had they been fighting?

They rushed over to the nearest seats, which happened to be with Erza and Gray. And Juvia, if it mattered. To the two kids, it rather didn't.

"Hi, Erza," Locke greeted. She frowned at his disheveled state.

"What were the two of you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Fighting."

They glanced at one another then.

"Fighting."

"Nothing."

"Locke," Haven complained. "Pick one."

"I did pick one. Then I picked the other one because you picked that one."

Gray just sighed, taking a sip of his beer before saying, "I think you guys are supposed to be quiet and listen, huh?"

"I can hardly pay attention myself," Juvia gushed as she sat on the other side of the table with Gray. "I just keep imagining our wedding and-"

"And you can keep imagining for all I care."

Haven snickered, but Locke just frowned. He felt bad for Juvia a lot. He felt bad for most people. His mother said that he had a high empathy level. His father just said he needed to man the hell up.

It was someone else's turn then, as Mirajane finished up her teary speech. Haven frowned when she saw it was her father. He was clearly still drunk, but in a better mood than he had been before. He and Mirajane had made up, after all. And he kept calling Lisanna his sister, which was usually something she'd do just to annoy him, but he seemed to be rather emotional about it.

Haven just took to laying her head down on the table.

"When's cake?"

"Soon enough," Erza sighed. "Believe me."

Locke, who was sitting between the swordswoman and Haven, glanced up at the redhead before saying, "How come you don't gotta date? Everyone else does."

"Jellal cannot just come back for such…frivolous of things," Erza told them. "He is busy seeking out the dark and corrupt."

"Or you're just old and unlovable."

"Haven," Locke giggled. Erza sent her a dark stare though, one that made the girl shut right up before grinning at her.

"I was just kidding."

Apparently, Erza wasn't much up for jokes that day. The girl's mother had already driven it home to her many times, anyhow, that she very much so was alone for yet another occasion and it was getting on Titania's last nerve.

Next up was Freed who was probably the least emotional of all. He did seem rather proud of Bickslow…other than the fact the man still very much so was without shoes. That was rather embarrassing.

Then Elfman, but he just cried.

And Natsu got a turn, him and Happy did, where they basically just told Lisanna they were glad that she was happy and she was their best friend.

"Next time though," Happy said, rubbing at his stomach. "Maybe not force me to eat so many fish."

Haven saw her sister at one point, when she glanced around, sitting over with Evergreen and thought about going over there, if only to escape the now offended Erza, but she still was supposed to be keeping Locke out of the clutches of his mother. Which was kinda silly considering he was _completely_ lying about winning their little brawl, so…

"Bye, Locke."

"Bye? Where- Haven!"

There wasn't any room for him over at the other table and, well, that's what he deserved, doubting her and all.

"Hi, Elf," she greeted. When Ever looked at her, she gave the woman a nasty look back. They weren't exactly the friendliest with one another.

"Haven," Evergreen said, keeping her voice down as she stared the girl down from across the table. "Were you picking on Marin earlier?"

"No."

"Ever, no," Marin whispered, cuddling up to the woman with a frown. "I didn't say that, Haven."

"Whatever, you little tattletale. Not my fault your dress is ugly."

Another day, another scolding by Evergreen. Sigh.

Although, when it was finally time for cake, Haven was more than satisfied. It was a great cake. Chocolate. She and Lisanna both had that in common. They loved that flavor the most. And Bickslow, well, cake was just cake.

"I'm gonna have ice cream at my wedding," Navi told the others. They'd rejoined one another, the four kids, for cake time, and were sitting by themselves. Well, mostly. Happy was over with them, but that was because Lucy was still a little peeved at him. "Instead of cake."

"I'm gonna have…both," Marin said.

"No one's ever going to marry you anyways," Haven told her with a frown. Happy didn't like that though.

"You shouldn't say things like that," he said. It was rare that he was the oldest person in a conversation, but occasionally, he did get roped into babysitting the kids. It never was as fun as it seemed.

"Yeah, Haven," Locke told her as he happily ate his cake. "It's not like anyone wants you either. And I'm sure your weddiin' will be great, Marin."

She only giggled in response. Haven kicked him under the table though.

"No one asked you," she said. "And besides, I don't want to have a stupid wedding anyways."

"Good, 'cause you're never going to have one anyhow."

'Good."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Great! It's freaking great!"

"Amazing even!"

"I'm agreeing with you!"

"Then stop yelling at me!"

But it was too late. Their loud voices had attracted the attention of the last person that Locke wanted around.

"What," his mother began as she came over to the table at first to tell them to calm down, but quickly forming another reason, "has happened to your clothes, Locke?"

"Um…I…lost them? Err-"

"You lost your clothes." Levy frowned at him. "Honestly?"

No. He and Haven had finally found the perfect place to hide them; in the pool. But his mother didn't have to know that.

"Yes."

"Was that before or after you broke your arm?"

Apparently Gajeel had tried that one without him.

"Um…after."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Um…yes."

"Locke." Haven made a face at him. "What was the point of lyin' if you're just going to tell the truth later?"

"I don't know," he groaned. Staring up at his mother, he said, "I'm sorry. I-"

"I made him spill his food on his bowtie and shirt," Haven grumbled then, softly. "And…beat him in a fight that made his jacket rip."

That made Locke's head snap over to her, but Haven wasn't looking at him. She was picking at her cake.

"You guys fought?" Navi frowned. "When?"

"Why does it matter?" Haven made a face over at her. "You're too much of a wimp to anyways."

"Navi just doesn't like pointless fighting like you," Happy told her with a frown. It was one thing for her to pick on Locke, but Navi was his. That didn't fly. Not at all. "Right, Navi?"

"W-Well-"

"Locke," Levy sighed, getting back to the problem at hand. "What did you do with your clothes?"

"We tossed 'em in the pool."

"You what? Locke-"

"I'm sorry."

"I could have gotten the stains out," she told him. "Maybe. Now they have chlorine on them and-"

"I won't do it again," he told her, giving her a sad face in return. "Am I in trouble?"

"I-"

"Levy!" That sounded like Gajeel. Who, in the same fashion as Laxus, had worked himself into a stupor. "I need you! Come tell the stupid Master that I can play my damn guitar if I wanna!"

"Oh, no." She turned to go save her husband then from making any regrettable decisions over by the stage, where he and Laxus were butting heads. And Natsu, who was sober, was over there too, just hoping that they fought so that he could jump in. "I'll be back, Locke."

But they all knew she wouldn't. She'd forget about his punishment…maybe.

"Why'd you say all that?" Locke asked Haven then who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"I got you out of trouble," she said. "So just shut up."

Marin was finished with her cake then and, more than a little tired from the long day, moved to lay her head down on the table.

"Is the party over?" she asked her sister softly. Haven, glancing at her, made a face before sighing. Reaching over, she patted her on the head.

"I dunno. But I bet it will be soon. I think that Aunt Lisanna and Bickslow have to leave first. Then it's over."

"I'm sleepy," she told them. "Do we still have to have the sleepover?"

It was supposed to be at Navi's place after the reception. It had been Lucy's idea, as Mirajane and Laxus had put so much time into Lisanna's wedding that it would give them a break. And Locke was coming over too because, well, it was rare that he wasn't around the girls. He seemed to help balance them out, anyhow.

"Yes," Navi said quickly. She was sleepy too, but…well… She wanted her friends to come over! Her parents had promised, after all. "You can go to sleep, if you want, but we're still doing it."

"And I don't wanna go home," Locke said. "By tomorrow, Mom really will forget."

Haven glanced around, placing her parents easily. Mirajane was over there trying to calm down Laxus and, well, they didn't seem like they'd be much fun at home anyhow.

"You better have some good snacks," she told Navi.

"I will," she assured her. "And my daddy's gonna stay up all night with us eating them!"

"Navi," Happy told her softly. "I think that just means that Natsu's going to eat all of you guys snacks before you can and then pass out."

Marin started snoring then, softly, distracting them all for a moment. Then Locke grinned and Haven just sighed. Navi though moved to lay her head down too.

Maybe her dad could just take the snacks and they could all just go to sleep. It was called a _sleep_ over, after all.

Perhaps the party of the century was a tad too much for them. That's what Bickslow figured when he came to say goodbye to the girls. Even Haven was looking a little ragged and Locke kept yawning.

That was okay though, he figured. They'd have many more parties and, eventually, be able to experience one in full the way he had.

"What happened to your clothes?" he slurred to Locke.

"I…lost them."

"Ah." He nodded down to his feet. "Same boat."

"Your shoes aren't lost," Haven told him with a frown. "Bickslow."

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked. She'd come over as well. They'd be gone for a couple of days for their honeymoon and she was usually a big fixture in the girls' lives, after all.

"When we left the church," the little girl told them, "and got here, you were complaining that you had a rock in your shoe, so I told you to take 'em off if they were hurting you. So you put them behind the bar, hoping that no one messed with them. Remember?"

No. But that sounded about right.

Lisanna just giggled before going to press a kiss to the blonde's head. She didn't like this and fought her off.

"Thank you, Haven. And I love you."

"Yeah, okay."

And though Marin was asleep, she went to kiss her too. She really did love her nieces.

Then came the big emotional scene with her baby, because she had never left him before. Not even for jobs. But if Marin was asleep, Ajax was out. And she knew, of course, that her siblings would take good care of him. They always did.

"Come on, Lissy," Bickslow said when they left to catch their train. "Let's go finish out the party of the century."

"Century," his babies cheered as they followed. "Lissy."

It was some thing of the century alright. Biggest waste of money, that is. For Laxus anyhow. And he didn't even get to take his girls home that night! Then he had to stay up there and help the demon clean up.

"Wedding's suck," he told her simply. "Seriously."

"At least it's over," she offered up. "And Gajeel never did make it up on stage. That's a plus. And Haven told me that she won another fight against Locke. I figured that'd make you proud."

"Meh. I saw both of 'em. Hard to claim a winner."

"Well," she said s they went around the guildhall, a trashbag in his hands as she tossed trash in. "Ever and Elf have Ajax for the night. And the girls aren't home. So…"

"Demon, you know I never turn you down," he told her slowly, "but I seriously feel like I'm about to barf."

"Yeah," she sighed as she shook her head. "Honestly, I'm not that into it either. I mostly just want to go take a shower and sleep for, oh, ever."

"I'm down for that."

"I think we're getting told old for Bickslow and Lisanna."

"I think we're getting too mature for them."

Still, when the night was done and they were finally closing up, Mira held up her hand and Laxus easily gave her a high five.

"One down," she said. "One more to go."

"No."

"No?"

"Elfman and Ever can get married at a freaking courthouse," he grumbled. "The only weddings I'm funding from this point on are my girls. That's it."

"Well, Marin told me before she left that she wants cake, ice cream, and dogs at her wedding."

"How many dogs?"

"A lot of dogs. She loves them. And she said that she wants another pretty dress. Real break the bank dreams, huh?"

"And what does the other one want?"

"Haven? For us all to stop getting married and trying to make her wear dresses."

"Sounds like a plan." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders at they left, he said, "Did I ever tell you how much I like the two of them?"

"I think you've mentioned it. Once or twice."

He pressed a kiss to her head before saying, "You ready to see the party of the century come to an end?"

"Considering I spent it wrangling you, listening to Freed critique my wrangling of you, dealing with a weepy Elfman, and serving everyone drinks, yes."

"You forgot about when I danced with you-"

"Oh, I remember."

"-how you kept teasing Erza-"

"It was amazing."

"-and that you had one or two drinks yourself there, demon."

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning into him as they walked along. "But I still think the nap of the century sounds a lot better right about now."

"More like nap for a century."

"Seeing them get married didn't make you think of our wedding?" she asked then. "Not even a little?"

"Yeah, demon," he told her. "A lot actually. It's been forever, huh?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "But considering we have the marriage of the century-"

"What is with him anyways? Huh? I don't even think Bickslow knows how long a century is."

"Probably not."

"If anything," he said. "My bachelor party, now that was a real party."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Because I'm pretty sure you spent that night hanging out at your apartment, getting wasted with Bickslow and Freed."

"That's what I want you to believe."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, Mirajane. It was gnarly."

"No wonder Haven always calls you old," she remarked. "You sound like you're trying too hard."

"Oh, bull."

"Almost like you've been alive for a century."

"Watch it, demon. You ain't that much younger than me."

"Enough to count."

"When we were in our twenties," he said. "Not much after that."

"I get compliments all the time," she said. "I hardly look past that."

"You never did rightly get that sometimes, to sleep with you, people lie, did you, demon?"

"Laxus-"

"I love you, demon." He told her, laughing as she elbowed him. "And I'd kiss you, but I was seriously about that puke thing. I think I drank too much."

"I know you drank too much." Letting out a sigh, she said, "But you've had a hard couple months."

"I have."

"And you've been such a good master."

"The best."

"And I really, really am glad that I don't have to pretend to be attracted to you tonight."

"Mira-"

"I love you, dragon. And the next wedding, you're mine. The whole time."

"I'm always yours, demon," he told her with a grin. "Always."

* * *

 **I always wanted to cover more of this filler stuff, but I never got around to naming Bickslow and Lisanna's kid and it would have been weird to have him around without a name. Now that he has one though, I'll probably go back and touch up a few other things. Bickslow and Lisanna got engaged back in Borrowed Helmets, but I never covered their wedding, so there it is…except it had little to do with them. But let's not focus on that.**


End file.
